When Your Voice Takes Over
by BooJaejoongie is Mine
Summary: YUNJAE! Ketika Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan tawaran untuk merawat seorang namja yang menjadi pasien pertamanya di rumah sakit.. Akankah Jaejoong bisa mengemban tugas tersebut? Dan bagaimanakah hari-hari Kim Jaejoong setelahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Senangnya Jia bisa balik lagi n ngasi epep baru buat seluruh Yunjae Shipper… :D**

**Jia ga tau kenapa, yang jelas Jia pengen banget post epep ini, kira-kira banyak yang suka ga yaa…**

**Okelah tanpa banyak bacot, mending kita cekidot… Yuhuuuu…. :D**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**When Your Voice Takes Over**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T-M – Tergantung Mood**

**Genre: Molla.. silahkan ditentukan sendiri..**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY: Ketika Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan tawaran untuk merawat seorang namja yang menjadi pasien pertamanya di rumah sakit.. Akankah Jaejoong bisa mengemban tugas tersebut? Dan bagaimanakah hari-hari Kim Jaejoong setelahnya?**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**-happy reading-**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja cantik dengan doe eyes yang menggunakan seragam berwarna serba putih terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan memperhatikan nomor di pintu-pintu bangsal sebuah rumah sakit.

Hingga kaki mungilnya terhenti, "kamar 616" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan nomor di daun pintu dengan kertas yang ia pegang secara bergantian.

"benar ini kamarnya" ucapnya girang dengan mata berbinar.

Namja cantik dengan kulit sehalus porselen itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Jaejoong, hwaiting!" serunya pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi semangat pada diri sendiri dan mulai memutar knop pintu untuk membukanya.

CKLEK,

KRIEEETTT,

Namja cantik itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya, "sepi sekali…" ucapnya kemudian perlahan masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar itu berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

Ia mendekati sebuah katil yang terdapat seorang namja yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya, namja cantik ini mengeluarkan 2 lembar kertas dari dalam saku seragam putihnya,

"oke, kita mulai dari lembar pertama, nama Jung Yunho, umur 23 tahun, alamat, Gangnam street no 121. Memiliki tinggi 182 dan berat badan 72, terakhir Jung Yunho adalah pasien terapi akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi satu bulan yang lalu"

Jaejoong melipat kembali kertas pertama dan membuka kertas kedua, "lembar kedua, menurut para perawat yang sudah menyerah untuk merawatnya, pasien yang bernama Jung Yunho ini adalah pewaris terakhir dari keluarga Jung yang masih hidup atau lebih tepatnya selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan seluruh keluarga Jung kecuali Jung Yunho, namun menurut pengetahuan semua sumber yang pernah mengenalnya, Jung Yunho sangatlah egois dan memiliki tempramen yang sangat tinggi hingga tak memiliki batas ketinggian, serta selalu cerewet jika seorang perawat hendak melalukan tindakan perawat seperti menyuntik, mengganti impus, memberi obat, dan sebagainya. Ia juga selalu menolak memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh rumah sakit, ia lebih memilih memesan pizza, spaghetti , steak, serta makanan aneh lainnya"

Jaejoong menggaruk pipinya, "makanan jenis apa ini ?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanya seseorang yang membuyarkan semua pikirannya tentang suatu makanan yang tidak ia ketahui itu.

"eoh ?" Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat seorang namja tampan dengan badan atletis serta pandangan yang tajam tengah terbangun – sambil memandang tajam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sesaat terkesima melihat namja yang ternyata adalah Yunho itu. Dalam hati namja cantik itu bertanya –Tanya, bagaimana bias namja setampan ini menjadi pasien rumah sakit cukup lama? Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, Jaejoong menunduk hormat sekilas, "anyeonghaseo ? Kim Jaejoong imnida, mulai hari ini saya yang akan menjadi perawat pribadi anda Tuan"

"geure ? kalau begitu ambilkan aku sekaleng soju" perintah Yunho sambil mencoba untuk bangkit dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala katil.

Jaejoong yang menyandang sebagai perawat pribadi dengan cepat mendekati dan membantu pasiennya untuk memiliki posisi senyaman mungkin, "biar saya bantu Tuan"

Namun belum sempat Jaejoong membantunya, pasien yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut menepis kasar tangan Jaejoong, "Jangn pernah sentuh aku !" bentaknya membuat Jaejoong terdiam sejenak kemudian menunduk maaf.

"Choesonghamnida,,choesonghamnida,," ucap Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"sudahlah ! cepat ambilkan soju !"

"nee" jawab Jaejoong gugup lalu pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong kembali sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Choesonghamnida, Tuan tidak boleh meminum minuman yang mengandung alkohol"

Yunho menatap tajam tepat kedalam manik mata Jaejoong membuat pemilik doe eyes itu menundukkan kepalanya takut, "apa kau perawat baru disini ?"

"eoh ?"

"apa kau tak punya telinga ? hingga aku harus mengulang pertanyaanku ?" tanya Yunho dengan nada datar.

"eoh, cheosonghamnida"

Bug,

Yunho melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajah cantik Jaejoong, "sekali lagi kau mengatakan maaf, akan kutenggelamkan kau kedalam sungai han"

"N-nee ? ah, b-benar. Saya perawat baru dirumah sakit ini" jawab Jaejoong gugup sambil memandang bantal yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian memejamkan matanya, "kurasa kau tidak akan bertahan lama seperti perawat sebelumnya" ucapnya lirih dengan diselingi senyuman sinis.

"nee ?" tanya Jaejoong ragu setelah mendengar samar ucapan Yunho.

"Sediakan aku air hangat, aku ingin mandi" perintahnya lagi dengan seenaknya.

"nee" setelah memungut bantal yang dilempar Yunho tadi, dengan cepat Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari katil tersebut karena memang ruangan pasien ini berada pada ruangan VIP yang memiliki segala fasilitas yang sangat lengkap.

.

*YunJae*

.

"hufh" entah sudah yang berapa kali Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lelahnya ketika disuruh ini dan itu oleh pasien yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut hingga akhirnya jam istirahat pun tiba.

"hey" seseorang menepuk pundak Jaejoong saat ia sedang mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya dikursi kantin.

Jaejoong menoleh, "Junsu~a ?" ucapnya memelas seakan ada beban berat yang telah menimpanya dan harus ia curahkan seluruhnya melalui cerita aka curhat #bah -_-

Seperti mengerti, seseorang yang Jaejoong sebut dengan Junsu itu tersenyum lembut dan memeluknya hangat, "bersabarlah, mungkin ini adalah cobaan terberat sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi seorang perawat"

"hikz..hikz...tapi kenapa cobaanmu tidak seberat cobaanku ? aku iri padamu" isak Jaejoong dalam pelukan Junsu.

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "YAK ! kau ingin aku juga mendapatkan cobaan yang berat ? jahat sekali kau ?"

"huwaaa…kenapa kepala rumah sakit tak adil, dia memberimu pasien yang tenang sedangkan aku ? bukankah kita sahabat ? seharusnya kita mendapatkan pasien yang setara" ucap Jaejoong semakin terisak.

Junsu tertawa keras, "itu artinya Siwon Hyung menyuruhmu belajar bersabar. Salahmu sendiri selalu cerewet, maka dari itu kau diberi pasien yang lebih cerewet darimu"

"aku benci pada Siwon Hyung ! kenapa harus dia yang menjadi kepala rumah sakit ! aku menyesal menjadi perawat di rumah sakit ini !"

Junsu cekikikan, "tapi jika bukan karena Siwon Hyung yang membiayaimu, mana bisa kau menjadi seperti ini. Ingatlah dia yang selalu merawatmu sejak kecil. Lagipula bukankah Siwon hyung mengimingimu dengan tawaran jalan-jalan gratis di pulau Jeju selama dua minggu penuh jika kau berhasil dalam tugasmu kali ini. Jadi bersabarlah ne…" lanjut Junsu sok menasehati.

"hikz..sebenarnya kau sahabatku atau sahabat Siwon Hyung ? kenapa kau selalu membelanya ? kau menyebalkan ! hikz…hikz…eommaaaa mereka menyebalkan…." Teriak Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja, Air mata Jaejoong benar-benar banjir saat ini, tapi Junsu bukannya menenangkan Jaejoong, malah semakin menertawainya.

"aku lapar, apa kau tak lapar ?" tanya Junsu sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, "aku sedang terkena musibah, bagaimana bisa kau berkata bahwa kau lapar ?" bentaknya.

"orang koma saja masih harus diberi makan, kenapa aku yang hanya teman dari orang yang terkena musibah tidak boleh makan ?"

"MWO ? TEMAN ? HANYA TEMAN ?"

"eoh ? sahabat...kita sahabat" jawab Junsu setelah itu ia langsung lari untuk memesan makanan sebelum ia digoreng hidup-hidup oleh Jaejoong.

.

*YunJae*

.

Keesokan harinya,

Jaejoong berjalan gontai memasuki kamar bertuliskan 616 dengan membawa sebungkus makanan.

"kenapa kau lama sekali ?" tanya Yunho yang sedang asik menonton TV sambil berbaring santai di katil yang lumayan luas untuk ukuran sebuah katil, bahkan hampir menyamai luas sebuah ranjang king size.

Jaejoong membungkuk hormat, "Choesonghamnida, mini market lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi kemini market ?"

"eoh ? bukankah Tuan menyuruhku membeli kentang goreng ? itu hanya ada di mini market"

"tidak jadi, aku ingin memakan Sweet Potato. Kurasa itu ada di kedai kecil di samping rumah sakit ini" ucap Yunho dengan santainya.

"Mwo ? lalu bagaimana dengan kentang ini ?"

"Buang saja !"

"MWO ?"

"kau terlalu lama, membuatku tak ingin lagi memakannya. Tapi jika kau mau, kau boleh memakannya"

Lama Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang menyimpan begitu besar amarah hingga Yunho merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan.

"katakan saja jika kau ingin mengundurkan diri. Aku tak butuh perawat sepertimu" ucap Yunho tanpa menoleh membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari semua pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

BRUG,,

Jaejoong membuang bungkusan yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke dalam tong sampah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"mengundurkan diri ? itu takkan terjadi" gumam Jaejoong.

"Mwo ?" tanya Yunho yang mendengar samar ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah Yunho membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain hingga beberapa saat, setelah itu Jaejoong tersenyum cantik untuk mencairkan suasana membuat Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Choesonghamnida, aku akan segera kembali dengan membawa Sweet Potato yang Tuan pesan" ucap Jaejoong sesopan mungkin membuat Yunho bertambah bingung, setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja.

.

*YunJae*

.

"Jaejoong ~ah…?" panggil seseorang saat Jaejoong keluar dari pintu rumah sakit membuatnya kembali menoleh kebelakang.

"eoh ? Chulie-ah…."

"bagaimana kerjamu ? apakah sukses ?" tanyanya setelah berada tepat di hadapan Jaejoong.

"sukses apanya ? Sepertinya Siwon Hyung ingin menghukumku" suara Jaejoong semakin terdengar lirih.

"kurasa kau tidak akan berhasil"

"berhasil ?" ulang Jaejoong bingung.

"aku sudah mendengarnya"

Jaejoong berfikir sejenak, "ah, geure ?"

"aku saja baru 3 hari sudah mengundurkan diri" ucap Heechul terang-terangan.

"Mwo ? jadi kau pernah merawatnya juga ?"

"nee, tapi aku meminta pada Siwon hyung untuk memindahkan tugasku ke kamar lain karena aku rasa aku akan menjadi seorang pembantu jika terus berada di kamar itu, benar-benar sangat merepotkan"

"ckckckck, kau saja yang termasuk orang yang penyabar tidak betah berada di sampingnya"

"maka dari itu aku mengatakan kau tidak akan berhasil, tapi aku cukup bangga padamu karena aku belum mendengar kau bertengkar dengannya"

"bertengkar ? kenapa harus bertengkar ?"

"kau dengan Siwon hyung saja sering bertengkar, apalagi kau denganya yang sama cerewetnya…" ucap Heechul sambil geleng-geleng.

"kau menyindirku ?"

"ani"

"iissshh, kau sama menyebalkannya dengan mereka"

"mereka siapa ?"

"Junsu dan Siwon hyung. Geunde ? bukankah pasien dikamar 616 itu sudah sembuh ? kenapa dia masih dirawat disini ? menyusahkan saja"

Heechul tertawa, "dia memang sudah sembuh tapi dia masih butuh terapi"

"wae ?"

"setelah mengalami kecelakaan, dia sempat koma selama 4 hari. Semua dokter sudah menyerah tapi saat para perawat hendak melepas semua alat-alat, salah satu tangannya bergerak, dan mulai sejak itu keadaannya mulai membaik"

"waaahhh…apa kau ada pada saat itu ?"

"nee, tapi saat itu aku belum menjadi perawat pribadinya"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafannya, "akan lebih baik jika aku menjadi perawatnya saat dia masih koma, kurasa aku tidak akan serepot ini"

"Wae ? apa kau akan menyerah ?" tanya suara lain dari arah belakang mereka.

"Siwon Hyung" sapa Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"siapa bilang ? aku masih bertahan sampai batas waktu yang Hyung tentukan" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya.

"geure ? baguslah jika seperti itu, aku tidak akan susah payah mencari perawat lain yang mau merawatnya"

"tapi Siwon Hyung juga tidak boleh lupa, selain meluluskanku dalam ujian terakhir ini, Hyung juga harus membiarkanku berlibur ke pulau jeju bersama teman-temanku"

"itu tidak akan jadi masalah selama kau juga tidak menimbulkan masalah"

"baiklah." Ucap Jaejoong menyetujui dan diterima anggukan oleh Siwon – hyung kandungnya.

Heechul hanya cekikikan mendengar kakak beradik itu bertengkar, "oya, kau ingin kemana Jae-ah ? aku ingin mencari cemilan" tanya Heechul.

"aku ?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian menepuk keningnya sendiri "astaga ! aku lupa ! aku ingin membeli Sweet Potato ! aarrggg" pekik Jaejoong lalu berlari meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon yang bingung akan sikapnya.

.

*YunJae*

.

Kriieett..

"Hosh…Hosh…" Jaejoong masuk dengan sedikit terengah-engah karena harus berlari dari kedai sebelah rumah sakit hingga lantai 6 rumah sakit.

"apa kedainya pindah kenegara sebelah ?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan satu tangannya memegang botol impus saat melihat Jaejoong.

"hosh…choesonghamnida..hosh..hosh…joungmal choesonghamnida"

Tok,,tok,,tok,,

Mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu, "nuguseyo ?"

"permisi, saya pengawal pribadi keluarga Jung. Saya datang atas perintah Tuan muda Jung untuk membawa pizza pesanannya" ucap seorang namja paruh baya.

"pizza ?" ulang Jaejoong ragu.

"biarkan dia masuk" perintah Yunho yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di atas katil.

Namja paruh baya itu masuk melewati Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan sekotak pizza pada Yunho, "chakkaman !" pekik Jaejoong membuat Yunho dan namja paruh baya itu menoleh padanya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Sweet Potato ini ?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang sedang menenteng pesanan Yunho.

"Buang saja !" jawab Yunho seenaknya.

Jaejoong mendekat dan merebut sekotak pizza itu dari tangan Yunho, kemudian dengan wajah santai Jaejoong membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah.

"YAK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?"

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho yang menatapnya tajam, "Choesonghamnida, dengan sangat menyesal saya harus mengatakan bahwa anda belum boleh memakan makanan dari luar Tuan" ucap Jaejoong sopan namun tak ada wajah menyesal disana, menandakan bahwa ia sangatlah serius.

"ciih, tidak boleh makan makanan dari luar ? lalu apa yang kau bawa ? bukankah itu dari luar ?" sindir Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah, "ini makan siang saya karena saya terlalu sibuk mengurus pasien pribadi saya sehingga tidak sempat istirahat untuk makan siang"

"MWO ? bukankah kau membelikannya untukku ?"

Jaejoong membungkuk hormat masih dengan senyumannya, "sekali lagi saya minta maaf Tuan"

"YAK ! Kim Jaejoong ! jangan mempermainkanku ! atau kau_"

Tok,,tok,,tok,,

"maaf, saya akan membuka pintu" ucap Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"permisi, saya ingin mengantarkan makanan"

"apa ini diberikan dari rumah sakit ?"

"benar"

"oh, terima kasih" setelah itu Jaejoong kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. "ini jatah makananmu hari ini !" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi sepiring nasi, semangkuk sayuran, lauk-pauk, dan lengkap dengan minumannya.

"kau pikir aku tahanan yang harus diberi jatah makanan setiap hari ?"

"nee ! mulai sekarang kau tahananku, kau mengerti ?"

"MWO ?"

"Choesonghamnida, bisakah anda ikut dengan ku ?" tanya namja paruh baya pada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

Jaejoong menatapnya sejenak kemudian menghembuskan nafas kesalnya, setelah itu ia meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas katil dan menatap tajam kearah Yunho, "kau harus menghabiskannya sebelum aku kembali, jika tidak ! tidak ada jatah makan selama 2 hari" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar mengikuti namja paruh baya yang tadi mengaku sebagai pengawal keluarga Jung.

"SHIT !" maki Yunho saat semuanya pergi dan hanya tinggal ia sendiri.

.

*YunJae*

.

"anda ingin bicara apa ?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia dan namja paruh baya itu berada di lobi rumah sakit.

"sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf atas semua sifat buruk Tuan muda Jung Yunho, tapi saya mohon dengan sangat, tolong jaga dia dengan baik, rawat dia dengan tulus"

"hey…kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ? dia tidak akan mati, dia baik-baik saja"

"fisiknya memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan jiwanya"

"jiwanya ?" Jaejoong tampak berfikir, tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna "apa dia sudah gila ?"

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis, "Ani !" namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya "Ia hanya anak polos yang butuh kasih sayang. Aku rasa ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan"

"nee ?"

"Ia kesepian sejak semua keluarganya meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti itu. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya"

"kesepian ?"

"mungkin seperti itu"

Jaejoong menempelkan satu jarinya pada dagunya, "apa dia tidak punya teman ?"

"kalo sekedar teman banyak, tapi yang betul-betul dekat dengannya sepertinya tidak ada selain Hyung nya"

"tenyata dia tidak pandai bergaul"

"bukan seperti itu, tapi terlalu memanjakannya sehingga ia hanya bisa berteman dengan orang-orang pilihan eomma~nya"

"n-nee ? segitu sayangkah ?"

"nee"

"mungkin karena itu juga sifatnya jadi begitu kekanakan"

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf telah merepotkan pihak rumah sakit" ucap namja paruh baya itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"ah, Gwenchanayo. Aku pikir ajjussi ingin memarahiku karena membantah perintahnya dan ingin memindahkannya kerumah sakit lain" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tak enak.

"ajjussi ?" tanya namja paruh baya itu bingung.

"nee, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu ajjussi dan ajjussi boleh memanggilku Jaejoong. Selama beberapa hari kedepan ayo kita bekerja sama" Jaejoong menyodorkan tangannya.

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah dan membalas menjabat uluran tangan Jaejoong.

.

*YunJae*

.

Jaejoong kembali dengan senyuman yang mengembang menghiasi bibir plum nya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Jaejoong mengingat pertengkaran sebelum ia pergi dan membuka pintu secara perlahan karena takut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

Namun dugaannya salah, ruangan tampak sepi. Dengan sedikit ragu Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya, ia melihat Yunho sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

Jaejoong mendekati katil dan mencari nampan yang tadi ia letakkan di atasnya, tapi ia tidak menemukannya hingga doe eyes nya melihat nampan dengan piring, mangkuk, serta gelas yang kosong di atas nakas sebelah katil. Itu tandanya Yunho menghabiskan semua makanannya hari ini.

"wah, tenyata ia menghabiskannya. Apa ia takut jika besok tidak diberi makan ?" tanya Jaejoong pada diri sendiri.

"enghh…" Yunho mengeliat tak nyaman. Pergerakannya membuat satu tangannya yang sedang di impus sedikit terhimpit tubuhnya sendiri.

Melihat itu dengan cekatan Jaejoong membenarkan tangannya agar tak terhimpit lagi, tapi naas, entah ia sedang beruntung atau ketimpa musibah. Yunho menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya erat, sangat erat membuat Jaejoong tak bisa bergerak dan hanya terdiam dengan doe eyes yang semakin membulat.

"gajimma…eomma gajimma…" igau Yunho dalam tidurnya.

Mendengar itu hati Jaejoong merasa iba, hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat buliran air bening jatuh dari mata yang masih terpejam itu. Benar-benar membuat Jaejoong merasa sesak, sesak bukan karena dekapan Yunho yang sangat erat, tapi sesak karena air mata itu tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Dengan sangat perlahan Jaejoong menggerakkan satu tangannya, menghapus aliran sungai kecil yang terus mengalir. Entah karena alasan apa, mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba ikut mengalirkan buliran air bening itu juga.

Tiba-tiba,

Cklek,

"permisi"

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

**Olalaaa… siapakah gerangan yang mengganggu adegan Yunjae moment tersebut…?**

**Jia beri bocoran, next chap another cast muncul.. hehe.. bisakah readers menebaknya…?**

**Jika respon yang Jia terima memuaskan, dan Jia merasa readers semua menghargai epep ini, maka epep ini bakal Jia update lagi.. soon…**

**Karena sebenarnya epep ini hanya epep uji coba…**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... agar Jia bisa lebih cepet update... cup cup... ^_^**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	2. Chapter 2

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**When Your Voice Takes Over**

**.**

**.**

**Mian.. Jia ga bias cuap banyak karena Jia sedang tdk enak badan.. tapi Jia tetep usahain untuk post epep ini…**

**Yg jelas jia seneeeeengg bangeeet atas respon chingu semua… dan Jia hrep tetap seperti itu ne,,,**

**Udah aaah..jia ga sgup ngetik lagi..huks.. mian… ToT…**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T-M – Tergantung Mood**

**Genre: Molla.. silahkan ditentukan sendiri..**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY: Ketika Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan tawaran untuk merawat seorang namja yang menjadi pasien pertamanya di rumah sakit.. Akankah Jaejoong bisa mengemban tugas tersebut? Dan bagaimanakah hari-hari Kim Jaejoong setelahnya?**

**.**

**.**

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

**_,_**

**_,_**

"_enghh…" Yunho mengeliat tak nyaman. Pergerakannya membuat satu tangannya yang sedang di impus sedikit terhimpit tubuhnya sendiri._

_Melihat itu dengan cekatan Jaejoong membenarkan tangannya agar tak terhimpit lagi, tapi naas, entah ia sedang beruntung atau ketimpa musibah. Yunho menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya erat, sangat erat membuat Jaejoong tak bisa bergerak dan hanya terdiam dengan doe eyes yang semakin membulat._

"_gajimma…eomma gajimma…" igau Yunho dalam tidurnya._

_Mendengar itu hati Jaejoong merasa iba, hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat buliran air bening jatuh dari mata yang masih terpejam itu. Benar-benar membuat Jaejoong merasa sesak, sesak bukan karena dekapan Yunho yang sangat erat, tapi sesak karena air mata itu tak henti-hentinya mengalir._

_Dengan sangat perlahan Jaejoong menggerakkan satu tangannya, menghapus aliran sungai kecil yang terus mengalir. Entah karena alasan apa, mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba ikut mengalirkan buliran air bening itu juga._

_Tiba-tiba,_

_Cklek,_

"_permisi"_

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 2-**

**.**

**.**

Cklek,

"Permisi"

Sontak Jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga pelukan itu terlepas dengan paksa, Jaejoong menghapus cepat air matanya kemudian barulah ia menghadap ke arah pintu.

"nee"

"Permisi, saya ingin mengambil nampan sisa makanan" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang office boy yang bertugas mengantar jemput makanan.

"ah, nee" Jaejoong meraih nampan itu di atas nakas dan memberikannya pada orang itu, dalam hati Jaejoong menggerutu, 'dasar OB tak tahu sopan santun ! main buka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu !'

Setelah OB itu pergi, Jaejoong menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kenapa dia menguncinya ? apa Jaejoong berharap hal itu akan terjadi lagi dan ia ingin tak ada yang mengganggunya ? entah lah. Itu hanya Jaejoong dan Tuhannyalah yang tahu.

.

*YunJae*

.

Drrrtttt….drrtttt….

Sepertinya namja tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas terusik dengan suara getaran yang berasal dari ponsel.

Dengan malas Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan menempelkan benda persegi empat itu pada telinganya tanpa membuka matanya, "yeoboseo ? yeoboseo….YAK YEOBOSEO ?"

Yunho kesal tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, merasa aneh akhirnya dengan sangat dan amat terpaksa ia membuka matanya dan melihat layar ponsel. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Drrrrttt….drrrtttt….

"SHIT !" makinya saat menyadari bahwa suara itu bukan berasal dari ponsel miliknya.

Drrrtttt….drrrttt….

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya hingga ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang juga sedang tertidur pulas di kursi samping jendela kaca dengan kepala yang ia tumpu pada meja yang hampir mirip dengan meja belajar.

Suara itu terus terdengar dan dapat Yunho tebak bahwa suara itu berasal dari ponsel perawatnya. Karena kesal, Yunho bangkit dari pembaringannya dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan satu tangan yang sibuk memegang infus. Ia mengambil ponsel yang Jaejoong letakkan begitu saja di atas meja.

Drrrrtttt…drrrrttttt….

Pip,

Dengan seenak jidatnya Yunho mematikan panggilan itu, namun ketika Yunho hendak berbalik ponsel itu kembali bergetar membuatnya geram dan ingin cepat-cepat memusnahkan ponsel itu.

Yunho meraihnya dan menekan tombol hijau, "tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ?"

_"Nuguseo ? dimana _Jaejoong_ ?" tanya suara dari arah seberang sana._

"dia ada di sebelahku"

_"aku ingin bicara padanya…"_

"dia sedang tidur"

_"MWO ? TIDUR ? DAN DISEBELAHMU ? APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN ?"_ teriak seseorang dari sana membuat Yunho sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"sudahlah, aku lelah. Kau bisa menghubunginya nanti…pip…" Yunho kembali mematikan ponsel itu dan menghempaskannya ke sofa sebelah meja.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, karena masih kesal awalnya ia ingin membangunkan Jaejoong dengan menoyorkan kepalanya, namun tangannya terhenti tepat di pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

Tanpa ada yang memerintahkan tangannya, jari Yunho menggeserkan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas, terlihat teduh, bahkan sangat teduh. Yunho seperti enggan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia merasa ingin terus menatapnya dan perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong agar ia dapat melihat wajah teduh itu lebih dekat.

Hingga, tiba-tiba Jaejoong membuka matanya membuat mereka saling menatap beberapa detik karena Yunho yang hanya bisa diam mematung dengan perasaan antara terkejut dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Setelah tersadar, dengan kasar dan tak berprikepasienan Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga ia terjatuh. Yunho meringis sakit saat dirasa tangannya terasa perih, tak lama dari itu keluarlah cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari tangannya. Jarum infus Yunho terlepas saat botol infus itu ikut terjatuh dari tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong terperangah dan dengan cepat ia berlari mengambil beberapa alat dari meja nakas dan kembali menghampiri Yunho, dengan cepat Jaejoong membersihkan darah itu dan membalut tangan Yunho yang berdarah dengan kain kasa sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap wajah panik Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas leganya, "mianhae" sesal Jaejoong.

"eoh ?"

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan ? kau membuatku terkejut !" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"a-ku…aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu !" Yunho balas membentak dengan sedikit tergagap.

"membangunkan ?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian kembali membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat, "astaga, apa aku tertidur ? jam berapa sekarang ?" Jaejoong melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, "telat setengah jam"

Yunho hanya menatap bingung wajah panik Jaejoong.

"kenapa kau tak membangunkanku sejak tadi !" Jaejoong sedikit membentak membuat sedikit emosi Yunho meningkat.

"Yak ! kenapa kau menyalahkanku ?"

"aarrggg…ya sudah cepatlah berdiri" Jaejoong berdiri lebih dahulu kemudian Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu Yunho bediri.

Namun Yunho menepisnya, "tidak perlu, aku bisa bangkit sendiri"

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, "baiklah jika kau tak ingin dibantu" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju nakas untuk mengembalikan beberapa alat yang sempat ia ambil tadi.

"Dasar perawat tak berguna !"

Jaejoong menoleh dengan tatapan tajamnya, "apa kau bilang ?"

Yunho tersenyum sinis, "sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri sebelum kau diundurkan secara tidak sopan, itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih memalukan"

Jaejoong balas tersenyum sinis, "aku akan mengundurkan diri jika dalam waktu singkat kau bisa menyukaiku"

"Mwo ? apa kau bercanda ?"

"ani, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Sama-sama tidak mungkin"

"cihh…"

"aku bersusah payah untuk mengejar pendidikan, hal yang mustahil hanya karena orang sepertimu, aku menghancurkan dan membuang semua cita-citaku. Mengundurkan diri ? itu hanya akan terjadi ketika aku pensiun"

"untuk apa kau mengejar cita-cita yang tak pantas untukmu ?"

Jaejoong menyembunyikan telapak tangannya di belakang tubuhnya dan mengepalkannya kuat, menahan emosi yang begitu besar, mungkin jika disentuh sedikit saja emosi itu akan meledak bagaikan gempa yang melanda bumi.

Yunho mendekatinya, tapi bukan bermaksud untuk menghampirinya. Yunho kembali berbaring di atas katilnya, mencari remot control, dan mulai mengarahkannya pada layar TV.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, membuang semua emosi yang selalu ia pendam jika harus berhadapan dengan pasien yang menyebalkan ini.

Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat pengobatannya.

Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu,

JLEP,,

"AAKKHHH….APPO PABO !" pekik Yunho saat Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba menusuknya dengan jarum suntik.

"eoh ? mianhae…joungmal nomu appo ?" ejek Jaejoong dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalannya membuat Yunho semakin geram.

"KAU PABO ! KENAPA KAU TAK MENGATAKANNYA TERLEBIH DAHULU ? INI BENAR-BENAR SAKIT PABO !"

"mianhae, tapi tak ada waktu untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu karena nyatanya Tuan sudah telat setengah jam untuk diberi obat melalui intravena"

"AIIISS !" desis Yunho kesal namun akhirnya ia hanya pasrah melihat lengannya yang masih ditusuk paksa oleh jarum suntik dan lagi-lagi ia harus direpotkan oleh selang impus karena setelah diberi obat, Jaejoong kembali memasang infuse yang tadi sempat terlepas itu.

.

*YunJae*

.

TAP,,TAP,,TAP,,TAP,,

TOK,,TOK,,TOK,,

Suara langkah kaki dan ketukan pintu terdengar secara bersamaan, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing kini saling menatap dengan tatapan 'siapa itu ?'

Jaejoong mengidikkan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu, Yunho mengisyaratkannya untuk membuka pintu, namun Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menandakan bahwa ia tak mau diperintahkan, tak mau ambil pusing Yunho juga kembali menonton acara TVnya,

BRUKKK….

Suara itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali saling menatap kemudian secara bersamaan menoleh kearah pintu,

"Hey…apa kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba menebak suara siapa itu.

"APPO….."

Pekikan itu, suara kedua. Jaejoong sepertinya mengenalinya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Junsu !" pekik Jaejoong heran saat melihat temannya sedang terduduk dengan tak elit di lantai depan pintu kamarnya, bukan- maksudnya kamar pasiennya, Yunho.

Tidak hanya Junsu, Jaejoong juga melihat namja selain Junsu. namja itu tinggi dan tampan.

Junsu bangkit, "YAK KIM JAEJOONG ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ? APA KAU BERBUAT MESUM DENGAN PASIENMU ?" bentak Junsu terang-terangan membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan beberapa orang yang sedang melewati koridor itu langsung menatapnya kaget.

"Mwo ? mesum ?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Jaejoong tersadar bahwa ada namja lain dihadapannya selain Junsu.

"YAK ! apa yang kau katakan ? aku tidak mengerti"

"Yoochun-ah ? kau kemari ?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berada dibelakang Jaejoong.

Namja yang dipanggil Yoochun- menoleh, "nee"

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu ? masuklah" ajak Yunho.

Yoochun masuk dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong karena mneghalangi jalan masuknya, "bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"seperti yang kau lihat" Yunho menunjuk botol infuse yang setia menemaninya saat ini.

Dengan polosnya Jaejoong menunjuk Yoochun "kau siapa ?"

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG !" bentak Junsu setelah beberapa saat fakum karena mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Yoochun yang tidak telalu penting untuknya.

"SHIT ! kau mengagetkanku !" Yunho balas membentak membuat Junsu langsung terdiam.

"Hey, kau membuatnya takut" bela Yoochun.

"apa kau temannya Yunho ?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran karena setau dia Yunho tidak mempunyai teman kecuali Hyungnya sendiri, tapi ini tidak mungkin Hyungnya karena Hyungnya sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu.

"bukan urusanmu !" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "lalu kenapa kau ada disini ?" Yunho menunjuk tepan di wajah Junsu, tak sopan.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu yang sepertinya kaget dan takut, dengan sigap Jaejoong menggenggam pergelangan tangan Junsu, "ini juga bukan urusanmu !" balas Jaejoong lalu menarik Junsu pergi keluar kamar.

Tinggallah hanya Yunho dan Yoochun disitu,

"siapa mereka ?" tanya Yoochun

"yang satu perawat tak berguna, yang satu aku tak mengenalnya, sepertinya sama"

Yoochun tersenyum, "dia manis"

"dia ?" ulang Yunho.

"nee, namja yang menabrakku tadi di depan pintu" ucap Yoochun dan Yunho hanya ber'oh' ria. "wae ?"

"wae ?" tanya Yunho balik.

Yoochun menatap wajah Yunho dengan intens, "kau seperti merasa lega ?"

"lega ? apa maksudmu ?"

"apa namja dengan doe eyes itu milikmu ?"

"Mwo ? apa yang kau bicarakan ?"

Yoochun tersenyum jahil, "tenang saja, aku tak akan menganggunya"

.

*YunJae*

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya ? apa ini sudah sering terjadi ? apa kau berpacaran dengannya ? bagaimana bisa terjadi hal seperti ini ? bahkan kau tak pernah menceritakan padaku ? kau benar-benar_mbdjshjs"

Jaejoong membekap mulut Junsu yang membuatnya pusing, setelah Junsu sedikit tenang barulah Jaejoong melepaskannya, "sekarang, ceritakan satu persatu karena aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian,

"hufh,,,,aku lega jika itu hanya salah paham….ckckckck…tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia sudah berani mengangkat telfon sembarangan" Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tak perlu heran, bahkan membunuhku pun ia mampu, apa lagi hanya sekedar mengangkat telfon"

"pantas saja tidak ada perawat yang betah dengannya, dia begitu menakutkan" ucap Junsu sambil bergidik ngeri saat mengingat tadi ia sempat dibentak oleh Yunho.

"tapi aku harus betah dan berjuang sampai akhir, aku tak ingin liburan musim panas kali ini sia-sia"

"nee, Hwaiting"

"oya, tadi kau menelfonku ada perlu apa ?"

Junsu menepuk jidadnya, "ASTAGA, Siwon Hyung menyuruh kita berkumpul di lobi. Sepertinya ada rapat"

"Mwo ? matilah aku…"

.

*YunJae*

.

"dari mana saja kau ?" tegur Yunho saat Jaejoong memasuki kamar.

"ada rapat" jawab Jaejoong malas.

"Mwo ? rapat ? tikus-tikus seperti kalian juga menghadiri rapat ? apa berguna ? kurasa kau hanya tertidur saat kepala rumah sakit berceramah, lihatlah wajahmu yang kuyu"

Jaejoong malas menanggapi ocehan Yunho, ia hanya celingak-celinguk "apa Yoochun sudah pergi ?"

"wae ? kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencarinya ?" tanya Yunho tajam, terkesan seperti tidak suka.

"sebenarnya siapa dia ? kenapa aku baru melihatnya ?"

"apa kau menyukainya ?"

"nee ?"

"katakan saja jika kau menyukainya…"

"ani…"

"ciihh, bohong !"

"sudahlah, jika kau tak ingin menjawab. Aku ingin mandi" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan melewati katil Yunho menuju kamar mandi.

"dasar ! selalu memanfaatkan sesuatu"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, "mwo ?"

"kau selalu mandi sebelum pulang, apa di rumahmu tidak ada air ?"

"wae ? aku mandi menggunakan air rumah sakit, bukan airmu. Jadi aku tak merugikanmu"

"hey..ingat ! aku yang membayar biaya kamar ini. Jadi seluruh fasilitas yang ada disini adalah milikku sekarang !" ucap Yunho dengan mata yang menatap tajam.

Namun,

Jaejoong malah menjulingkan matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yunho,

BUG,,

Yunho melempar Jaejoong dengan bantalnya, tapi sial. Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu kamar mandi membuat bantal itu hanya membentur daun pintu.

.

*YunJae*

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi secara perlahan, takut jika mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba. Namun keadaan sangat sepi membuat Jaejoong dengan lega keluar tanpa perlu was-was.

Yunho sudah tertidur pulas, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho di katilnya. Sedikit merasa iba karena ia harus meninggalkan Yunho sendirian disini. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum melihat raut wajah Yunho saat tertidur, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang masih terlalu polos. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Yunho, berusaha untuk tidak mengusik tidurnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong sudah siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pulang ke rumah, setalah Jaejoong membereskan semua dan mematikan lampu agar Yunho tak merasa silau. Jaejoong menggendong tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu,

"wae ? Hyung ? eomma ? appa ? wae ?"

DEG,

'Suara siapa itu ? kenapa tersengar samar ? jangan-jangan….' Jaejoong mulai berdigik ngeri, ia membalikkan badannya. Tak ada siapa pun.

"hikz…wae appa tak mengajakku ?"

'kenapa aku seperti mengenal suara itu ?' Jaejoong mulai berani dan mencari asal suara.

"hyung….aku merindukanmu…aku ingin ikut dengan mu"

'Yunho, benar ini suara Yunho' batin Jaejoong saat ia sudah berada tepat di samping katil Yunho.

"eomma…hikz..eomma…jebbal"

'matanya masih terpejam, kenapa ? kenapa ia selalu seperti ini setiap ia memejamkan matanya ?'

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya saat ekor matanya melihat buliran Kristal mengalir di pipi namja tampan itu karena terkena cahaya dari luar yang melewati ventilasi kamar itu,

Sakit,

Kenapa dada Jaejoong terasa sakit ?

Apa karena perasaan IBA ?

Apa hanya karena IBA ?

Jaejoong menghapus lembut buliran Kristal itu dan sedikit mengelus pipi Yunho, berbeda. Benar-benar terasa sangat berbeda. Apakah ini benar Yunho yang selalu membentaknya ? Yunho yang selalu membuatnya repot, membuatnya kesal, membuatnya marah dan emosi, apakah ini pasien pribadinya yang terkenal kejam dan cerewet ? kenapa saat seperti ini hanya ada Yunho yang terlihat lemah ? Yunho yang selalu membuatnya merasa iba ?

Yunho seperti gelisah dalam tidurnya, terasa oleh tangan Jaejoong jika Yunho berkeringat. Seperti keringat dingin karena badan Yunho sedikit terasa panas hari suhu normal.

"Gajimma...gajimma…jebal…"

Perih,

Bagai luka tersiram garam,

Melihat Yunho yang terus mengigau membuat Jaejoong tak tega untuk meninggalkannya,

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah katil, dengan satu tangan menggenggan erat tangan Yunho dan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap lembut surai hitam Yunho.

Jaejoong terus manatap wajah Yunho yang semakin terlihat sendu,

Hingga bibir Jaejoong mulai bergerak untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu merdu,

**Whatever you do don't go there again**

**Charari naega neol daesinhae danyeoolge**

_I'll take your place and go for you_

**Whatever can you mean ireon mareun mara**

_Whatever can you mean, don't say that_

'**algesseo'ran dabeul wonhae**

_I want you to answer "okay"_

**Jochiman heaven gajima heaven**

_It's good, heaven, but don't go, heaven_

**Neoui gieogen eobtjanha**

_It's not there in your memory_

**Sasil na museowo**

_Actually, I'm scared_

**Nareul barabwado alji motaneun ge**

_That you don't know me even when you're looking at me_

"Heaven" – Kim Jaejoong feat Gummy

,

Tenang,

Wajah itu kini terlihat tenang,

Seperti tebuai dalam lagu yang Jaejoong nyanyikan,

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali melanjutkan lagunya dengan sedikit semangat saat melihat kemajuan dari wajah Yunho.

.

*YunJae*

.

Hembusan angin pagi yang mulai mengelus lembut kulit putih namja cantik yang masih terpejam, ia bagai enggan membuka mata walau mentari pagi telah mnegusiknya melalui celah-celah jendela.

Ia hanya berguling untuk menghindari silaunya mentari pagi, namun kicauan burung bagai alarm yang tak dapat ia hentikan, membuatnya benar-benar muak dan sepertinya ini saatnya untuk bangun dan melalukan aktifitas seperti biasa.

Dengan malas Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya, terlihat masih samar, kemudian ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tetap masih samar.

Ia mulai bangkit sambil menguap kecil dengan tangan yang mengucek-ngucek pelan mata indah dan besarnya, terlihat manis.

Jaejoong mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya, memutar pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong menguap,

Ia menggaruk kepalanya, mungkin separuh nyawanya belum kembali,

Hingga, tiba-tiba…

Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat sempurna,

"kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa saat menyadari dirinya tengah berada di atas sebuah katil yang biasa ditempati oleh Yunho.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga"

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... agar Jia bisa lebih cepet update... cup cup... ^_^**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Your Voice Takes Over**

**.**

**.**

**Kemaren ada yang nanya ini Yunjae vers nya ya?**

**Ne chingu.. ini emang Remake untuk Yunjae ver nya :) ..**

**Semoga chingu masih berkenan membacanya ne…**

**.**

**.**

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

**_,_**

**_,_**

_Dengan malas Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya, terlihat masih samar, kemudian ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tetap masih samar._

_Ia mulai bangkit sambil menguap kecil dengan tangan yang mengucek-ngucek pelan mata indah dan besarnya, terlihat manis._

_Jaejoong mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya, memutar pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong menguap,_

_Ia menggaruk kepalanya, mungkin separuh nyawanya belum kembali,_

_Hingga, tiba-tiba…_

_Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat sempurna,_

"_kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa saat menyadari dirinya tengah berada di atas sebuah katil yang biasa ditempati oleh Yunho._

"_akhirnya kau bangun juga"_

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter3**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap arah suara itu, "Hyung ?" ucap Jaejoong terkejut.

"apa yang semalam kau lakukan ? kau terlihat lelah" ucap Siwon sambil berjalan mendekat, menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di katil Yunho.

"apa yang Hyung lakukan disini ?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Hyungnya.

Siwon menyentuh kening Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya, "Hyung hanya menjengukmu"

"menjengukku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Jaejoong, "emm…semalam kau tak pulang, Istriku khawatir, ia terus menanyakanmu"

"Kibum Hyung" jawab Jaejoong dan Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku rasa aku ketiduran semalam, ini sangat melelahkan ! Hyung tau ? aku merasa bukan lagi seorang perawat, tapi seorang baby sister, pembantu, pesuruh, pasien menyebalkan ini terlalu kekanakan"

Siwon terkekeh, "cepatlah mandi, pasienmu mungkin sedang membutuhkanmu" ucap Siwon sambil menoyor kepala Jaejoong pelan.

"aigoo.. !" Jaejoong menepuk keningnya, "aku lupa ! dimana dia sekarang ?"

"terapi di ruangan Dokter Tan"

" Tan Han Kyung? baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Jaejoong turun dari katilnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, namun baru sampai pintu Jaejoong kembali membalikkan badannya, "Hyung !" panggilnya sedikit lirih tapi masih dapat didengar.

"wae?"

"apa kau yang memindahkanku ke atas katil ?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Awalnya Siwon terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil, "wae ? apa kau berharap Jung Yunho yang menggendongmu ke atas katil ?"

"Ais, jika Hyung tak mau menjawab ya sudah !"

BRAK…

Jaejoong membanting kasar pintu kamar mandi membuat Siwon tertawa geli.

.

.

"hosh…hosh….sedikit lagi…hosh…" Jaejoong terengah-engah sambil terus menaiki tangga darurat karena lift sedang tidak dijalankan, sedangkan ia harus segera sampai di ruangan Dokter Tan, dimana pasiennya sedang menjalankan terapi.

"akhirnya sampai juga…" ucapnya saat menaiki tangga terakhir, dengan lemas ia meneruskan perjalannya menuju ruangan, untung saja ruangan itu tidak terletak terlalu jauh dari tangga darurat.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tenaganya benar-benar hampir habis, ia berkali-kali menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan ruangan Dokter Tan.

Saat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dua orang namja aneh sedang menaiki kursi tunggu dengan kaki menjinjit dan kepala yang mereka julurkan ke arah jendela kaca.

Tunggu, sepertinya Jaejoong kenal dengan dua namja itu.

"yaa!…apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Jaejoong yang sontak membuat dua namja itu terkejut dan hampir saja jatuh.

"sialan kau Jaejoong, tak tahu orang sedang bersenang-senang" maki Heechul sambil memegang kakinya yang sepertinya sedikit terkilir.

"nee? bersenang-senang ?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Pletak…

Jaejoong meringis dan memegang keningnya yang mendapat jitakan gratis dari tangan Junsu.

"Yak pabo ? apa kau tak tahu jika Heechul itu sedang memandangi Dokter Tan ?" kesal Junsu.

Jaejoong tertawa, "mian…aku lupa kau mengagumi Dokter Tan"

Pletak,,

Jaejoong kembali mendapat jitakan, namun kali ini datangnya dari Heechul, "bisakah kau pelankan suaramu ?"

"mian…mian…lalu kau ?" Jaejoong menunjuk Junsu, "kenapa kau ikut mengintip juga ?"

Seketika Junsu langsung menunduk, "a-aku hanya me..menemani Heechul"

"ais, dasar bohong !" ejek Heechul membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya.

Jaejoong menatap Heechul, "bohong ?"

"nee,dia juga sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang ada di dalam sana"

"ani…" elak Junsu dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

Heechul mengangkat dagu Junsu dengan jarinya, "kau tidak bisa berbohong, wajahmu memerah"

Dan Jaejoong menatapnya intest, kemudian ia berpikir_, 'seseorang yang ada di dalam sana ? siapa ? jika Heechul menyukai Dokter Tan, lalu Junsu ?'_

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menatap Junsu, "YAK ! KAU MENYUKAI JUNG YUNHO ?" tanyanya dengan nada keras.

"ssstttt….." Junsu dan Heechul meletakkan jarinya di bibir mereka masing-masing,

"siapa di luar ?" tanya seseorang dari dalam ruangan membuat mereka bertiga gelabakan.

Dengan cepat Heechul dan Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berlari menuju ruangan di sebelahnya, ruangan itu terlihat kosong tapi tetap rapi.

Setelah merasa suasana aman kembali, Jaejoong menatap Junsu lekat, "katakan padaku, apa kau menyukai Jung Yunho ?"

"hey…kau kenapa ?" tanya Junsu takut.

"katakan saja !"

"aku tidak tahu namanya…"

"Jaejoong ~ah? apa kau menyukai pasienmu ?" pertanyaan Heechul sontak membuat Jaejoong langsung terlonjak kaget.

"mwo? itu tidak mungkin !"

"lalu kenapa kau begitu marah jika Junsu menyukainya ?"

"jadi benar Junsu menyukai Yunho ?"

"Bukan Yunho, tapi temannya" bantah Junsu dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi, namun setelah itu Junsu langsung membekap mulutnya, menyadari kesalahannya.

Jaejoong terdiam, "apa kau benar-benar menyukainya ?" tanya Heechul semakin curiga.

"a-ani…"jawab Jaejoong gelagapan.

"lalu kenapa kau bersifat seperti itu ?" pertanyaan Heechul dibalasi anggukan semangat oleh Junsu yang semakin memojokkan Jaejoong.

"yah…d-dia itu pa-pasienku ! sudah se-seharusnya aku menjaganya dan mengetahui semua tentang dia"

"apa harus berlebihan seperti itu ?" selidik Heechul lagi.

"iya, itu terlalu berlebihan !" ucap Junsu mantap. Kompor sangat.

"aiissh sudahlah, aku harus segera masuk" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung melenggang pergi dari tempatnya.

"eoh ? masuk kemana ?" tanya Heechul dan Junsu berbarengan.

Jaejoong menoleh, "kau pikir aku akan masuk kemana ?" kemudian ia kembali melangkah.

Junsu dan Heechul saling memandang, setelah itu mereka langsung menatap Jaejoong, "KAMI IKUT !" ucap mereka lalu berlari mengikuti langkah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berhenti tepat di depan pintu, "kalian selalu membuatku repot"

"karena hanya kau yang selalu beruntung" ucap Junsu santai.

"mwo? kau pikir mempunyai pasien seperti dia itu merupakan keberuntungan ?"tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Sudah jangan berdebat terus, cepatlah buka pintunya, aku ingin segera masuk" ucap Heechul menengahi. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

KLEK…

KRIEETTT….

"permisi…."Ucap mereka bertiga membuat tiga namja yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"untuk apa kau kemari ?" tanya Yunho sambil bangkit dari kursinya dibantu dengan namja berwajah cassanova yang Jaejoong tau bernama Yoochun.

"eoh?" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari cherry lips Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu bersama dua temannya.

"keadaanmu semakin membaik, terus tingkatkan kondisimu, dan aku sarankan kau harus banyak memakan buah-buahan" ucap sang Dokter dengan satu tangan menyerahkan selembar kertas yang diterima oleh Yoochun.

"Gamsahamnida Dok.." ucap Yoochun sopan.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan Yoochun yang berada di belakangnya sambil membawa botol impusnya.

"menyingkirlah, aku ingin lewat !" ucap Yunho dengan nada datar.

"apa terapimu sudah selesai ?"

"sudah, baru saja" bukanlah sang ditanya yang menjawab, melainkan sahabat orang tersebut, yaitu Yoochun - dengan senyum khasnya.

"omona…tampan sekali !" bisik Junsu pada Heechul yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong.

"aku bilang menyingkir ! aku ingin lewat ! apa kau tak dengar ?"

Mendengar gertakan Yunho, membuat Junsu dan Heechul bergidik ngeri dan langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong agar ia sedikit menggeser posisinya, memberi jalan untuk kedua namja tinggi itu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal,

"apa kalian membutuhkan sesuatu ?" tanya seseorang yang membuat mereka bertiga tersentak setelah dua namja tinggi itu menghilang.

Jaejoong menatap Heechul, kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap orang itu, "Nee, Heechul membutuhkanmu Dokter Tan"

"MWO?" pekik Heechul terkejut, perkataan Jaejoong sukses membuat jantungnya ingin melompat keluar.

"Heechul? Yang mana ?" tanya Dokter Tan sambil tersenyum, membuat jantung Heechul semakin berdegup kencang.

Dengan serentak Jaejoong dan Junsu menunjuk Heechul, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya memasang muka terkejut.

"kalo begitu silahkan duduk" ucap Dokter Tan masih dengan senyumannya sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Heechul langsung menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan, _'apa yang harus aku lakukan ?'_

"duduklah?" suruh Junsu sambil cekikikan di belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum jahil, "bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin masuk, sekarang apa yang kau tunggu ? masuklah !"

"kau gila !?" maki Heechul yang sudah kehabisan akal, benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Heechullie…katakanlah…"ucap Junsu mantap.

"kenapa masih di situ ? masuk saja…" suruh Dokter Tan lagi.

Heechul menatap Dokter Tan sambil tersenyum kaku, kemudian kembali menatap kedua temannya," Jaejoong ~ah… Junsu ~ah….tolong aku !" ucapnya lirih.

"Heechullie…HWAITIIING!" seru Junsu dan Jaejoong serempak kemudian mereka sedikit mendorong tubuh Heechul dan langsung menutup pintu, menyisakan Heechul sendiri yang masih berdiri di belakang pintu.

'_awas kau Jaejoong !'_ batin Heechul.

"wae? apa kau tak ingin duduk ?" tanya Dokter Tan yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Heechul.

'MATILAHAKU ! TUHAN TOLONG AKU !' teriak Heechul dalam hati, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

"jadi kau menyukai Yoochun ?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia dan Junsu kembali ke lantai bawah.

"jadi namanya Yoochun ?" tanya Junsu balik dan dijawab dengan anggukan Jaejoong, "aku hanya mengaguminya karena dia itu tinggi dan tampan"

"tetap saja itu namanya kau menyukainya"

"baiklah aku menyukainya. Lalu kau ? apa benar kau menyukai Yunho ?"

"Mwo? kau gila ? apa tidak ada namja lain yang harus kusukai ?"

"wae? apa salahnya jika kau menyukainya ?"

"itu sama saja aku memilih untuk hidup di neraka !"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, namun tak lama, Junsu mengangguk, "kau benar ! dia itu mengerikan, tatapannya seperti burung elang yang ingin membunuh"

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih, "tapi tidak semenakutkan itu saat ia sedang tertidur" ucapnya lirih.

"nee?" tanya Junsu yang mendengar samar lirihan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum, "ani..."

"kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu…"

"anniyeoo" ucap Jaejoong memastikan.

"tapi aku seperti mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu…tapi ya sudahlah mungkin memang aku yang salah mendengar…kita sudah sampai di depan kamarmu, kau masuklah…"

"ini bukan kamarku, tapi pasienku…"

"arra, arra, masuklah ! hwaitiiingg !" ucap Junsu sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara.

"mwo~ya….?"

"kau harus semangat sampai tugasmu benar-benar selesai agar kita bisa berlibur bersama di pulau jeju !" ucap Junsu ceria dengan didampingi senyuman lebarnya,

"kau benar, aku masuk dulu nee ?"

Junsu mengangguk, kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

Perlahan Jaejoong meraih knop pintu, baru saja Jaejoong hendak memutarnya namun pintu itu sudah terbuka dan terlihatlah namja tinggi tengah berdiri di depannya.

"eoh? kau sudah kembali ?" tanyanya.

"Yoochun?"

"kau tahu namaku ?" tanyanya heran.

"ne, bukankah Yunho kemarin menyebutkan namamu saat kau baru datang? " ucap Jaejoong dan Yoochun hanya ber'oh' ria, "kau ingin pulang ?"

Yoochun mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah, berbeda dengan Yunho yang tak pernah tersenyum.

Tanpa diperintahkan Jaejoong menyingkirkan badannya dari depan pintu, memberi jalan untuk Yoochun keluar, "gomawo.." ucap Yoochun smabil melewati Jaejoong dan pergi.

"Yoochun -ssi!" panggil Jaejoong, membuat Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"nee?"

"mmm…." Lama Jaejoong berfikir sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum, "tidak jadi…"

Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Jaejoong hendak masuk, namun tiba-tiba pikiran jahil lagi-lagi menghampirinya," Yoochun -ssi…" panggilnya lagi sedikit keras karena Yoochun yang memang agak jauh darinya.

Yoochun membalikkan badannya, "wae ?"

"ada seseorang menunggumu di kantin, meja nomor 6" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Walaupun sedikit bingung, Yoochun tetap mengangguk dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang yang membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"apa kau begitu senang bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Yunho yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti yang dikatakan Junsu tadi.

Jaejoong memasukkan lagi ponselnya dan menatap Yunho, "senang apa ?" tanyanya tak mengerti masih dengan senyumannya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan Yunho yang seperti itu.

"cih, pura-pura polos !" ucap Yunho yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong menghampirinya Yunho yang sudah duduk di katilnya dengan wajah yang menatap layar TV, "bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa yang dikatakan Dokter Tan tadi ? oya, bukankah Dokter Tan tadi menyerahkan selembar kertas ? apa isinya ?"

Heniiing~

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, "baiklah jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya. Dimana ponselmu ? biar aku menanyakannya pada Yoochun"

Yunho tersenyum pahit, "bilang saja kau hanya ingin meminta nomornya agar kau lebih mudah mendekatinya" ucap Yunho tanpa menoleh, matanya memang menatap layar, tapi percayalah, ia tidak benar-benar sedang menonton.

"aku memang ingin meminta nomornya" ucap Jaejoong polos yang masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho.

Akhirnya Yunho menoleh dengan tatapan datar, "jangan kau jadikan aku sebagai alasan"

"eoh?"

Yunho tersenyum sinis, "ternyata kau sangat pintar berpura-pura bodoh"

Jaejoong menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia benar-benar bingung apa yang dikatakan Yunho. tapi entahlah Jaejoong seperti tak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho hari ini, Jaejoong teringat kejadian saat Yunho sedang tidur, mungkin itu yang membuatnya selalu mengalah saat ini, akhirnya ia hanya diam dengan pikiran kosong sambil duduk di kursi sebelah katil Yunho.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat getaran ponselnya mengganggunya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan benda persegi itu dan membuka sebuah pesan,

**From: Su-ie bebek**

**KAU GILLAAA ! TAK PUASKAH KAU HANYA MENGERJAI HEECHUL ? KAU MEMBUATKU MALU DI DEPANNYA….AWAS KAU !**

Jaejoong cekikikan membaca pesan itu,

"bisakah kau diam ? kau menggangguku !" ucap Yunho tanpa menoleh.

"eoh? mianhae…"

Heniiing~

Mereka kembali terdiam, entah kenapa kondisi saat ini membuat mereka merasa aneh, tidak ada perdebatan seperti biasa, Jaejoong tak mau membalas perkataan Yunho, itu membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata dan semakin kesal. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong memecah suasananya,

"sudah saatnya kau diberi obat…"

"aku sedang malas minum obat"

"baiklah" ucap Jaejoong kembali terdiam,

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran, tak biasanya Jaejoong begini, biasanya dia akan marah-marah dan memaksa Yunho untuk menghabiskan obatnya.

"apa kau sakit ?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sedikit malas, "ani…"

Heniing ~ (lagi)

Krucuk…krucuk…

Yunho langsung menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang hanya menunduk, _'ternyata itu yang membuatnya lemas'_ batin Yunho sedikit geli.

"kau carilah makanan, suara perutmu menggangguku" Yunho beranjak dari katinya.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri, "kau mau kemana ?"

"mandi ! kau jinakkan dulu perutmu !" ucap Yunho ketus.

Jaejoong hanya mengembungkan pipinya lucu sambil menatap Yunho yang sedikit kesusahan membawa botol impus.

"baiklah, memang sebaiknya aku makan dulu"gumam Jaejoong sambil berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

Namun tiba-tiba,

"AAAAKKKHHHHH…PANAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS….."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia memutar knop pintunya,

KLEK,

Hebat, pintunya tidak dikunci.

BRAK,

Jaejoong mendorong daun pintu dengan saja Yunho masih menggunakan pakaian bagian bawah lengkap, kalo tidak ? mungkin Jaejoong sudah melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

"APA YANG TERJADI ?"

"SIAPA YANG MENGGUNAKAN AIR PANAS DI KAMAR MANDIKU ?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Abang Minnie akan muncul di next chap… yiiipiiee…**

**Enaknya Abang Minnie..atau Baby Minnie yaa?**

**Mnrut chingu gmn?**

**Thank you for reading this story.**

**If you enjoyed this story, please support me by Fav or Leave a coment or both ^_^…**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


End file.
